The Wife of Cao Cao
by Lolsnake9
Summary: She's a kind woman and a perfect mother figure to everyone around her. She is also the wife of the mighty warlord Cao Cao. They love each other, a love that you might not expect from someone like Cao Cao. He never promised her anything, yet she promised that she would never sway from her loyalty towards him. First attempt at Romance. Oneshot.


**The Wife of Cao Cao**

* * *

She's a kind woman and a perfect mother figure to everyone around her. She is also the wife of the mighty warlord Cao Cao. They love each other, a love that you might not expect from someone like Cao Cao. He never promised her anything, yet she promised that she would never sway from her loyalty towards him.

* * *

It was cold and dark night. Inside a small but cozy house, a young woman looked out of the window. She signed deeply as she gazed out at the full moon, as if she's waiting for someone. She recalled the words her husband gave to her when he departed for the battle against Dong Zhuo, the tyrant rebel against the Han Dynasty.

* * *

"My husband, are you really going to do this?"

"He is a nasty rebel against the Han. I cannot sit while this chaos ensues."

"Then, promise me, will you come back?"

He turned around to her and smiled towards her, then proceeding to kiss his wife's forehead.

"I cannot promise anything. If I am to win, then I will surely come back to you quickly. But if I am to lose, then I pray you to not be sad, for I will make sure that I won't forget you."

She staggered as he uttered these words.

"You don't have to worry. I have the duty to slay this rebel, and I'm sure the Heavens will give me the strength necessary to do it. Even if I fail, at least I will die a servant to the Han. I only entrust you the task of taking care of our son."

"My husband, now that you've said these words, I shall not have any doubts anymore."

He smiled towards her.

Days have passed since her husband departed for the battle against the rebel, yet no words have said about his whereabouts. She began to be deeply worried, particularly since their firstborn son was only two at the time.

"My husband, my love…where are you now?", she thought. Despite this, she knows that her husband is a strong man who simply won't fall down easily. She knows that he will come back for her and their son. And so she was comforted.

* * *

In the next day, there was great commotion at the front of her house. She went out, while carrying her firstborn son Cao Pi to find out.

"What's all this noise?", she asked.

"Ah! Bianshi! Yuan Shu just sent a messenger carrying bad news!", one of the people said.

"What news?", she asked. In actuality, in her heart she is anxious if the news is regarding her husband, Cao Cao.

"It is, it is said….that Cao Cao perished at the battle against Dong Zhuo at Luoyang!", said the messenger.

Everyone present gasped. They start to suggest running away in fear of being eliminated by Dong Zhuo. Bianshi, however, remained calm and proceeds to call out on her husband's associates who suggested running away.

"Yet our Lord's death has not been verified. If you run away now and he just happens to be alive, how could you look him in the face again? And should disaster befall us, what pain is there in dying together?"

Everyone realizes this and apologized to her, and they agreed to stay together to wait for their lord. Bianshi keep holding onto her faith in her husband, even when others are discouraged, she managed to incite the same faith onto others.

* * *

A week later, Cao Cao has truly returned from Luoyang. Everyone praised Bianshi's wisdom and courage as her words a week ago turned out to be true. Bianshi rushed out of her house when she heard about her husband's return.

"My lord!", she rushed and hugged him. Then tears flowed from her eyes.

"Hm. You don't need to cry now that I'm here.", he said while touching her hair.

"Of course I don't worry, my lord.", she released her hug. Cao Cao smiled, then the entire crowd cheered for his return.

* * *

The next day, Bianshi is up early preparing things, when Cao Cao has just woken up from his sleep.

"Good morning, my husband."

"Ah, morning too, Bianshi."

"I have prepared your breakfast for you.", she said again while presenting the breakfast for Cao Cao.

"Ehmm….yes, thank you.", he answered, while proceeding to eat. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around to Bianshi.

"You know what, I already heard about what you did."

"Uh? What?"

"That day when Yuan Shu spread rumors about my death at Luoyang. My associates panicked and attempted to run away, while you managed to convince them to stay."

"Uhm…yes."

Cao Cao smiled.

"Heh…truly, I know that I married a right woman. When everything seems grim and everyone else just wanted to give up and run away….you, instead, keeps on putting faith in me, and convinced them to stay. Your wisdom is admirable. You'll become a great mother four our children."

She smiled as he said these words.

"Of course, my lord. In my heart, I know that you're a strong man won't give up in situations like these. Even if you lost, you wouldn't simply forget us. I had faith in that, which is why, I too, won't leave you."

Cao Cao smiled. He stood up and held his wife by her hands.

"I know that too. Thank you for always believing in me."

"The pleasure's been all mine, my lord."

* * *

"Bianshi. I will set out for another battle against the rebels. I pray you to take care of our son."

"I will. We will wait for your return. Be careful!"

And so, whenever Cao Cao sets upon another battle, he always looks back to her face, and sees the unbreakable faith inside her eyes. With that, he vows to always return from each battle in order to see the same faith and belief from his wife again.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
